One of the tasks of many, in preparation for the festivities of Christmas and New Years Eve, is the locating, untangling, and hanging of Christmas lights to exterior regions of houses and other structures. After the holidays, the lights are then taken down and stored until the next year.
Needless to say, this is a time-consuming and dangerous task, with a significant number of people being injured and even killed each year due to falls from ladders, or makeshift, unstable platforms of stacked articles while endeavoring to hang the strings of lights or take them down. Additionally, when not in use, the strings of lights themselves are prone to becoming tangled, and the light bulbs broken when it is attempted to untangle the electrical cords to which the lights are attached.
While Applicant is aware of an assortment of reels available for storing electrical extension cords, which would possibly work for storing strings of Christmas lights, he is unaware of any apparatus for permanently mounting strings of Christmas lights to the exterior of structures and which include a storage area for protectively storing the lights when not in use, and which render the lights quickly and conveniently deployable for display at the appropriate time.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fixture permanently mountable to a structure which protectively stores strings of decorative lights when not in use, and which further deploys the lights for display.